Ulfstead Mine
Ulfstead Mine is a boarded-up and disused mine, located in the mountain just below Ulfstead Castle. It was once served by a railway line, but the mine was closed later on. History During the medieval times, a group of thieves stole King Godred's golden crown. They placed the crown inside a wooden chest, then hid the chest in the mine in the hills below the castle. Though the thieves were eventually caught, the crown was never seen again, and was left untouched in the mine for centuries. In later years, a railway line was built that serviced the mines, but the line was closed and the entrance to the mine was boarded-up. Centuries later, Stephen travelled to the mine in hopes of finding work, but discovered that the mine was closed, much to his dismay. As Stephen prepared to leave the mine, a runaway train of trucks raced down the hill and down the line he was on, forcing him to run into the mine to avoid being hit. Stephen managed to get away from the trucks safely, but the entrance to the tunnel caved in, trapping him inside. Stephen was eventually rescued the following day by Thomas, who found his broken funnel lying outside the mine. He revealed to Sir Robert Norramby that he discovered the crown inside the mine, a rare artifact the Earl had been searching for for ages. After Stephen was rescued, the mine was boarded up again. (TVS; King of the Railway) Sometime later, Percy experienced a similar incident when his train of trucks ran away down the steep hill and ran through the boarded-up mine entrance. Percy was initially too scared to go into the mine, but after remembering some advice that Gator had gave him, he became brave enough to go into the mine and rescue his train. Following the incident, the entrance to the mine was boarded up yet again. (TVS; Missing Gator) When Thomas found himself slipping on the rails while delivering a train of bubble liquid, he ran out of control and ran through the boarded-up mine, unable to stop. He travelled up and down the tracks inside the mine, until he came out another entrance behind a waterfall and derailed. Thomas was eventually found, and was rescued by Rocky. (4-D; Bubbling Boilers) Workings and Site Ulfstead Mine is a small mine located in the mountain just beneath the castle, which was once served by a small standard gauge railway. The line leading into the mine was built over a wooden bridge, which collapsed after Stephen was rescued, and a small siding was placed nearby. The mine tunnels were dark and covered in cobwebs from being abandoned for so long, and some tracks were damaged. There were no other means of entering or exiting the mine. The mine is accessed via a junction that connects to the North Western Railway, which is covered in foliage. There is a sign depicting two pick-axes at the junction. In Bubbling Boilers, the inside of Ulfstead Mine was significantly different compared to how it appeared in previous episodes. The inside of the mine was much larger than before, and there were several wooden bridges which ran over and under each-other. There was also another entrance, which ran through a waterfall outside the mine. Trivia * Despite the fact that the bridge outside the mine collapsed in King of the Railway, it appeared in Missing Gator with no damage done to it whatsoever. It is possible that the mines were briefly used during the events between the special and episode. Category:North Western Railway Category:Ulfstead Castle Category:Landmarks Category:Mines